Cable ties have been known in the past (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,131,168 and 8,474,104 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0234524). Many of these ties are used once and then thrown away. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a reusable cable tie.